Roses, Feelings, and Vegas
by lovgloriagal
Summary: Jess and Nick are finally together, but when everthing breaks, Cece, Schmidt, and Winston have to step in to help. *Based in the future*
1. A Bitter End

**Welcome all New Girl Fans! This is my very first fanfic, so any reviews will be welcome. I read somewhere that Nick Liz Maryweather said that Nick would marry someone other than Jess. As I love these two together, I had to come up with a solution. So here's my take.  
**

* * *

**Note: Italics are Flashbacks**

**Note: When I get to the fourth flashback, I change POV's from Nick to Jess. Sorry 'bout that. **

* * *

_"Jessica Day," Nick cleared his throat nervously, "Will you go on a date with me?" _

Nick smiled at the memory; a week after their first "date" he'd worked up the confidence to ask Jess out on a proper date this time. He remembered her beaming smile, and sparkling eyes as she'd said _yes_. He remembered his gasp when she showed up, she had been absolutely perfect. Ironically, they'd actually run into Russell after, as they were leaving.

_"Jess?" Russell said in Disbelief, as he noticed Jess on Nick's arm._

_"Hi Russell!" Jess answered brightly, "Fancy meeting you here!" Unlike before, Jess and Nick were clear what this was. They both knew it was a date, both were dressed to the occasion, both had a great time, and both were completely calm when seeing Russell._

_"So this is actually happening?" Russell said, jealousy sparking through is fancy-man demeanor._

_"Yes, Russell, It is." Nick answered with an honest grin._

_"I thought after what happened last time…" Russell said trailing off._

_"Yes Russell," Jess said calmly, "Nick and I are dating. I'm his girlfriend."_

Nick wished he could hold onto that moment. Right then and there, no words could be said to describe how he'd felt. And no words could describe his joy at Schmidt's reaction.

_"What's happening here?" Schmidt said finger wavering between the two as they'd just entered the loft._

_"Why is Jess in a fancy dress? Why is Nick wearing a SUIT?" He'd said in disbelief._

_"They went on a date," Winston supplied, eyes not moving from the Television._

_Schmidt's eyes went wide, as did Nick's and Jess' grins. Schmidt stumbled backwards against the table behind him. "No…" he'd mumbled, "how did this happen?" At that Jess could no longer hold it in; She burst out laughing, blue eyes sparkling like the sea. It took only seconds for Nick to laugh himself, then moved to help a poor Schmidt who'd slumped under the table, head in his hands. _

Winston had seemed generally unsurprised, and congratulated Nick. Not soon after their second "First Date" they officially started dating. Eventually Schmidt grew used to the idea, and only mentioned the No-Nail oath once, and had earned a hard punch in the stomach for it. Things went smooth; it seemed as if Jess and Nick were perfect for each other. Except it only took 5 months for waters to get rough.

_"What do you want from me Nick?" Jess' tears rimmed her eyes. She'd quickly wiped them away. She didn't want Nick to see her weak. It was a week after their 5-Month anniversary. It had been a stupid argument- Nick had forgotten their anniversary. Jess knew it was stupid, and joked about it. Who knew that it would blow up in her face. _

_"Jess-" Nick said, desperately trying to get words out. Stupid Nick Miller. Stupid Typical Nick Miller, had forgotten their anniversary. Naturally, they started bickering, but it was different. Nick could feel the hesitation in Jess' actions, but he couldn't place why._

_Jess looked him in the eyes. It had been five months, and Jess knew; She knew she was head-over-heels in love with Nick Miller. But was that love shared? Did Nick love her back? Jess couldn't risk getting hurt again. If she said it, and he stood there stunned, what would she do? Would she break? If Nick Miller didn't love her, would she shatter?_

_Nick couldn't get any words out. The soft, beautiful, romantic words he'd been thinking for the past months were stuck in his brain. He closed his eyes; he couldn't stand seeing the hurt in her eyes._

_"What are we Nick?" Jess asked cautiously, "Are we…we…are we just…going out?"_

_Nick stood silent, unable to reply._

_"Is that it?! After five months of going out? All we're doing is dating?" Jess said, voice cracking._

_"Jess, I-"_

_"No Nick!" Jess yelled, "That's it is it? Is it? Just because you can't communicate feelings?"_

_"Jess can we please not fight." Nick was breaking. He couldn't tell her. He had no idea how, no idea how to tell her how much he cared for her._

_"Nick," Jess said backing up, "tell me now. If you can't… if you can't…" She looked into his eyes pleadingly. Nick stood there. He just stood there. And broke when he watched Jess run out of Apartment 4D and into the night._

* * *

**What do you all think? I know this chapter is angst-y and that will change. Please review, and before I forget, I do not own New Girl. I wish I did. I also wish I owned a Ferrari on this note. :)**


	2. Ice Cream and Whisky

**Thanks to ****imnotsayingimobsessedbut**** who gave me the link to the article;**

**But my favorite moment had to be when I asked Meriwether whether she had a plan about where Nick (Jake Johnson) and Jess will end up and without missing a beat she said, "F—ing." (But she said it without the dashes.) But then she conceded, "But he'll marry someone else."**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short. I needed somthing to connect this one and the next. Plus this made it easier to explain Nick buying the bar, and Cece's situation. Same with Schmidt. **

* * *

Nick sat at the bar, and downed another drink. He could be honest, in the couple of weeks that they'd split, It had been awkward to say the least. Jess spent most of her time with Cece, and avoiding him. Now he spent most of him time taking extra shifts at the bar, and when he wasn't working, he was drowning his sorrows in whiskey.

"We've got to do something," Winston said turning to Schmidt in the booth.

Schmidt had to admit he had been shocked when Nick and Jess worked out. He'd seen Nick's eyes light up whenever she entered the room, lost and love-struck. Schmidt had to admit he had his objections, but he had to admit, he'd never seen Nick happier in the ten years that Schmidt had known him. Jess was good for Nick, and Schmidt watched Nick evolve. Soon, Nick seemed more confident, and even two months ago, when Shane sold the bar, Schmidt was surprised the most. Nick, the man afraid of committing to things, bought the bar.

"_I gotta have a future," Nick told him, "I gotta give something to Jess."_

Schmidt remembered the silent determination in his friend's eyes as Schmidt co-signed the lease. Nick hadn't told Jess or Winston, and wanted it to be a surprise. Nick continued working as a bartender, and slowly started to build his business.

"Are you listening Schmidt?"

"Of course I am! What do you take me for Winston?" Schmidt replied offended, "Some kind of untamed buffoon?"

Winston only raised an eyebrow in reply.

"What we must do first is sober him up. We cannot have him running around like some lovesick puppy. And we mustn't let him make any life decisions; we can't have him end up like the guy in the notebook." Schmidt paused, "Just lying there waiting to die."

"Schmidt!" Winston yelled.

"Fine, Fine." Schmidt said standing, "Just let Schmidty do his magic."

* * *

"What am I going to do Cece?" Jess sat in Cece's apartment, curled up around a jug of vanilla ice cream.

"Stop eating so much Ice Cream for starters, babe" Cece answered looking Jess in the eye. Cece had watched Jess evolve from one of the happiest girls on earth to an ice-cream-loving, sunshine-hating, recluse in a matter of weeks. Not that she actually hated sunshine; she just didn't seem as bright.

Cece missed the glitter of her old friend, and missed how she sparkled with Nick; it was as if a sun shone just for them.

"Stand up." Cece commanded. Jess stood, still clutching the ice cream.

"Give me that." Cece said grabbing the jug and ignoring Jess' hands and threw it down.

"Cece!" Jess exclaimed surprised at her friend's actions, "What are you doing?"

"We're going out Jess."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me Schmidt!" Winston exclaimed at his friend's atrocious idea.

"Look Winston, I know you can't see the genius behind my words," Schmidt said, "But trust a brother."

Winston looked at Schmidt, who was now raising his hand for a high-five. Winston just shook his head at his friend, who then insisted that he receive his rightful high-five.

"Fine." Schmidt said huffing as he stalked off to meddle in Nick's life.

* * *

"Don't take too long Jess!" Cece yelled as Jess slumped off to the bathroom to take a shower. Cece fell back into the couch when she heard the water start. Cece had scarcely any time for herself since she had ended the wedding with Shivrang. Soon after, she had started dating a guy named Kris. He was nice, normal, and everything that Cece needed. Schmidt hadn't taken this too hard; he was back together with Elizabeth and from what Cece could tell it was going well.

The door opened behind her, and she watched as Winston walked in, followed by Schmidt, supporting a very drunk Nick.

"Come on buddy," Schmidt said leading Nick to the couch, "Evening Cecelia."

"What are you guys doing back?"

"We got tired of Nick's pity phase." Winston supplied.

"We're going to Vegas Baby!" Schmidt yelled, complete with Jazz hands and a little dance.

* * *

**Sorry It's so short. I plan to write more soon. I'm working on making my chapters longer. As always, any reviews welcome!**


	3. Silence of Tears

**Howabout that Season Finale right! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, I'm in the process of writing the next.**

* * *

**I would like to remind all of you that this story doesn't connect with the current storyline. I would also like to remind you that this was also based off an article that was written before Cooler (2x15)**

* * *

**For all those who want to read the articles, I'll include links below. Thanks for the reveiews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl. Or any of the characters mentioned below.**

**Remember, Feedback is Love 3**

* * *

"Vegas" Cece said flatly, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope we're getting o'Nick here a rebound!" Cece's eyes glared into Schmidt's. Unlike Jess, or Winston, Cece knew about the bar. She knew what he'd said, what he said about wanting to give something to Jess. Schmidt had told her less than an hour after it happened (Cece had a knack of telling when Schmidt was keeping something from her) and she couldn't believe that Schmidt could be so naïve.

"Schmidt, go get some clothes together for Nick," she said in a tone that no one wanted to mess with, "Winston, go and buy some hot coffee so Nick can sober up." After the boys had set to their tasks, Cece turned the death glare to Nick.

"Nick, go to Schmidts room."

"Whyyyyy? Cee See?" Nick drawled.

She slapped him.

"What the HELL?" Nick shouted.

"Everything alright-" Schmidt said poking his head into the hallway.

"Everythings fine Schmidt." Cece yelled over her shoulder as she pulled Nick off the couch and pushed him towards Schmidt's room.

* * *

Jess felt like horse-dung. The past few weeks felt like horse-dung to her. They also felt numb. Like she was numbly walking through a vat of horse-dung, in the dark. She was blind to everything. Jess had no idea what happened the night they'd fought, or how she could fix it. However, one thing was for sure, Jessica Day was in love with Nick Miller.

* * *

Nick was thoroughly sober. Well… not completely, but he was close.

"Look at me Nick," Cece growled waving her hand in front of Nick's face to get his attention. As his eyes met hers, she could see how _raw_ Nick was. She could see all his sorrow, pain, and frustration with loosing Jess. She could see his confusion, and she could see how much he cared for Jess. But she also saw how stubborn he was.

"What did you want to talk about?" he said low, breaking the silence.

"Why are you so stubborn Nick?"

"What?" confusion flashed in his eyes as his face formed a classic Nick Miller turtle face.

"Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you tell her how you feel?" Nick's eyes immediately escaped Cece's gaze and he stared at the ground. _We're getting nowhere, _Cece thought_._

* * *

"Hey Jess," Winston said striding into the bathroom, "Whoa, what's wrong?" Jess sat collapsed against the wall in her bathrobe, cruel tears flowing down her pale face. Jess sniffed and wiped her nose against the sleeve.

"Nothing."

Winston walked over and plopped himself next to the crying girl. He knew why she was crying; her and Nick broke up, Winston didn't understand why though. Winston wasn't blind, He saw the way his best friend looked at Jess, he definitely cared for Jess more than anyone else alive. So what happened?

"Jess," Winston started, "Who ended it?"

"_Jess wait!" Nick yelled as he watched Jess walk out the door. Nick had messed up, messed up __**bad**__. He'd been an idiot, he forgot their anniversary. They'd joked about it, but it wasn't that that mattered; it was the fact that he couldn't communicate his feelings. Every single time he built up the courage to tell her, he became a mime, a paralyzed mime._

_Nick dashed after her, and watched as the elevator doors clicked closed. Without thinking he ran for the stairs. He caught Jess just as she reached the parking lot._

"_Jess, please," Nick pleaded._

_Nick reached out and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. She flinched at his touch. Nick retracted his arm immediately. Jess turned to face him; face streaked with fresh tears, hands curling and uncurling themselves, and her eyes, pools of deep blue, filled with sorrow and pain. _

"_Nick," Jess started, "I can't do this anymore. I can't run around pretending that we're on the same page. I can't continue if I don't know how __**you**__ feel. Please Nick…I-"_

"_Jess," Nick said, pausing, attempting to pull himself together, "I-You know I'm bad at this. I just don't know, Day." All over again Jess' eyes flowed freely, as he watched her crumble before him._

"_Goodbye Miller," she croaked before running away._

"Damn," Winston said.

* * *

"Are you kidding me Nick?" Cece seethed, "at least talk to me!" For the past 20 minutes, Nick hadn't said a word. He just stared at the floor, unresponsive. She'd tried everything to get him to at least look up, but it all failed, and she was left worst then where she'd started.

"Sorry Cecelia," Schmidt said opening the door, "It's time to go Nick. Let's PART-AY!"

* * *

**Links:**

** 2012/10/28/liz-meriwether-new-girl-nick-and-jess/**

** 2013/01/30/why-new-girl-jess-nick-moment-almost-di dnt-happen/**


End file.
